


И остался лишь он

by Hegg



Series: Запах тела твоего [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питеру нужно место, куда бы он мог возвращаться после будоражащих разъездов по стране. А может и не место, а тот, к кому можно вернуться. В любой момент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И остался лишь он

\- Питер, - этот окрик слышит Руманчик постоянно. 

Голос Годфри звоном блуждает в голове, время от времени вырывая Питера из густого, цепкого дурмана ярости сходящего с ума оборотня. Но и этот голос теряется где-то в глубине сознания, заглушаемый хрустом ломающихся костей, треском разрываемой плоти. На мгновение Питер глохнет, погружаясь в неестественную тишину. Внутри — пустота, которая разбивается на тысячи мелки осколков, как только парень начинает биться в оковах тела варгульфа. 

Вначале Питеру страшно. Страшно настолько, что он начинает кричать, стараясь предупредить Дестини о том, что все, вот она — точка не возврата. Затем он замирает, слушая, как бешено колотится его — варгульфа — сердце. Питер уже чувствует, как рот заполняется вязкой слюной, и понимает, что обезумевший зверь выбрал свою жертву. Руманчик бьется до последнего, стараясь пробиться сквозь стену, возведенную между его человеческой и звериной частями. И когда он обессилено опускает руки, то вновь слышит зов.

\- Питер, - вначале тихо. - Питер! Дерьмо. Питер! - больше похоже на крик. Но такой отдаленный, назойливый. Руманчик устало отмахивается, растирая по лицу пот. 

\- Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо. Питер. Посмотри на меня. Это же я, Роман. 

Руманчик мотает головой. Конечно же он узнал Годфри. Его голос он узнает из тысячи. Чувство его рядом — одно на миллион, привито еще во снах. Питер чувствует, как его встряхивают, чувствует боль, возникающую где-то снаружи, но стремительно проникающую до самого сердца. 

Роман вновь вытягивает Питер из тела волка, теперь уже за волосы, потому что больше никто не тянет руку из нутра чудовища. Цыган цепляется за руки упыря, вздрагивает крупной дрожью, ища успокоения в крепких объятиях Годфри. Тот прижимает его все ближе к себе, укачивает и целует в макушку, оглядываясь по сторонам. Роман не дает смотреть Питеру на ошметки разорванного тела одного из лаборантов Йохана и уводит парня по-дальше от Белой башни.


End file.
